No, I'm Not Crazy
by Inkbottledjinn
Summary: Mental hospitals suck, but that's okay. With someone as crazy and beautiful as Sakura staying there, then it's bound to be fun for Syaoran right? Yeah, right. S S AU. See inside for warnings.
1. Welcome to the Funny Farm

**Author's notes:** Well I haven't been on fanfiction in quite a long time, but this idea hit me and I HAD to write it. I'm my own worst critic, so don't mind me if I complain that I've written something bad XD And I've written this _badly_. I don't normally write like this, but whatever! I hope you enjoy it! I will try and update as much as I can.

While this story has dark themes, don't think that it will be dark and emotional all of the way through. It'll be light-hearted in parts, as well as drama.

**Rating:** T for future language, and dark themes

**Warnings:** Language, touchy subjects such as self-harm, suicidal thoughts, anorexia, and other mental illnesses. If you are triggered by anything in this story, then I'm terribly sorry. And I do not encourage anything described in this story, apart from romance and love =)

**Disclaimer:** Don't. Own. ANYTHING.

**Important Notes:** This story is AU like WHOA. I don't know how psychiatric hospitals work (since I've never been in one) but if you would like to correct me on something then please do! And bare it in mind that I've never seen the original Japanese anime (they only showed Cardcaptors here) so I'm going off of names/info from the Internet. I've changed some things, such as:

Sakura and Touya are _not_ related.

Syaoran and Meiling are _not_ related.

None of them have magic.

Okay, on with the show!

* * *

**No, I'm Not Crazy**

Chapter 1 – Welcome to the Funny Farm

_  
+Syaoran Li+_

Things were hazy, a mere blur. He could barely focus on the passing faces and the hurried words. All he knew was that he was moving quickly and that people were shouting things to him. Or about him. Maybe both.

"Syaoran? Honey?"

"Ma'am, please. You have to let us work here."

"I can't just leave him."

Syaoran managed to lift his head and grinned weakly at the tall woman. "S'okay, Mother. M'fine now."

She clutched her hands to her chest as he was wheeled away on the stretcher. Syaoran watched as she grew smaller and smaller, as if someone had cast a spell to make her shrink to Alice proportions. The thought made him chuckle.

Then he blacked out.

When he opened his eyes again, things were less confusing. Both of his arms were bandaged up, there was a tube going from his arm and up to a drip stand, and his mother was sitting beside his bed with a neutral expression.

Damn it.

Syaoran sighed and let his eyes drift back to the ceiling. So he had tried to kill himself. So what? Lots of people did. It didn't mean that his mother could sit there with that _look_, like she was going to use this as ammo to give him more lectures and pressure.

Couldn't she _see_?

"They're telling me to hospitalize you," his mother said quietly.

Syaoran repressed the urge to say anything back. Trust his mother to know when he was awake and asleep, even without watching him.

"I think I have to, Syaoran. You've left me no choice."

Ah. Hospital. Great. He would open his mouth and try to convince his mother and the doctors that he wasn't crazy, that he didn't _need_ to go to hospital of all places, but the bandages and the drip in his arm kind of contradicted that theory.

"Great," he croaked out.

* * *

Tomoeda Psychiatric Hospital. It looked nice enough from the outside. A _giant_ building with tall walls surrounding it and lots of greenery. It loomed over him as he stood at the front doors as if to say '_welcome home Syaoran, time to mess you up big time muwahaha'_.

Yeah, looked very nice and homely.

Um, _not_.

He didn't bother to watch his mother driving away. He didn't want to see that remorseful look, like he had caused some _terrible_ thing just by being who he was. Syaoran turned and followed the nurse into the building.

"I think you'll be quite comfortable here," she smiled over her shoulder at him. Syaoran stared at her long red hair with wide eyes, only managing a nod. "I'm Nurse Mizuki, but you can call me Kaho. Everybody does."

"Sure," he answered quietly.

She pointed out the different rooms down the corridors, smiling at various patients who passed them and cracking awful jokes that made him smile. "Your bedroom is in the west wing, remember?" she pointed down a corridor. "Room twelve. You share it with Takashi Yamazaki."

Hopefully not some douche. Or a bully. Or both. Not that bullies had ever bothered him before, what with his martial arts and all.

"Lunch is at twelve-thirty every day," Kaho continued. They stood at the reception as she filled in papers. "There are nurses constantly around, so if you need anything just ask us. Routine checks are every two hours, just to make sure you're still here. Dinner is at six, lights out is at ten-thirty exact."

Syaoran watched as a terribly thin girl walked past. "It's a mixed ward?" he asked.

Kaho glanced over at him. "Not exactly. East wing is where the girls bedrooms and bathrooms are, boys sleep in the west wing. During the day, however, yes, everybody is free to roam around, providing that you aren't on any restrictions. Now," she turned to face him fully and held out her hands. "Do you have any jewellery, lighters, or other sharp things?"

Syaoran frowned, patted down his pockets and shook his head. "No."

"Good," she smiled. "Let's go and see if Takashi is in your room yet. It's nice to meet your roommate on the first day."

"Sure."

More corridors, more rooms, more patients. How was he going to remember all of this? Why did he have to stay _here_ of all places?

He got some stares as they passed the main room that everybody seemed to hang out in. Nearly everybody stared at him as he walked past, their eyes curious, never leaving him. Syaoran tried to ignore the shiver than ran down his spine.

Kaho led him to the west wing and knocked on an open door. She smiled. "Takashi, may we come in?"

The boy looked up from where he sat on the floor. The first thing Syaoran noticed about him was the black hair and the equally dark eyes. Takashi looked at him curiously, friendly, his lips smiling in amusement.

"Fresh meat?" he asked.

Kaho chuckled. "Something like that. This is your new roommate Syaoran. Syaoran, this is Takashi."

Syaoran raised a hand. "Hey."

"Good to meet you," Takashi grinned back, then turned back to the drawing on the floor.

"I'll let you two get comfortable," Kaho nodded at them both and turned around to leave.

Syaoran shifted uncomfortably and walked over to the bed his bag was on. The room was uninteresting, like it had been when he and his mother had been shown it before, so he focused his attention on the guy in front of him. He shifted and looked at the picture on the floor. "You draw?"

"Huh?" Takashi leaned back until he was looking upside down. "Yeah. I wanna be a comic artist."

"That's cool," Syaoran nodded. _Awkward…quick, think of something else!_

Takashi beat him to it. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Ah, same here." The boy got to his feet and sat down on the bed next to Syaoran, slinging an arm over his shoulders. "It's good to have a new chum here! As long as you don't touch my stuff, then we'll get along just fine."

Syaoran shrugged the arm off his shoulders and smirked at him. "Yeah, and if I catch you touching _my_ stuff then you're dead."

"Fair enough, chum…p." Takashi grinned. "I think you'll like it here."

_Probably not,_ he thought, _but whatever._

"Say, you want me to introduce you to people?"

Syaoran nodded. "That'd be nice." It would be less awkward as well, if he was walking around amongst a bunch of strangers, not knowing what to say or who to introduce himself to. This hospital thing sucked.

"Come on," Takashi threw his arm around his shoulders again and dragged him out of the room. He pulled Syaoran to a man sitting on the floor in their corridor, a comic in hand. "Yo, Touya! We've got ourselves another victim!"

The man looked up from the comic with raised eyebrows, looked Syaoran up and down, and nodded in approval. "Sweet. What's your name?"

"Syaoran."

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Touya."

Takashi leaned closer. "Everybody's big brother," he whispered with a grin. Syaoran smirked back.

Touya raised an eyebrow. "I heard that."

"Come on," Takashi once again dragged him down the corridor, leading him towards the main lounge. "Yo, everybody! This is Syaoran, the new guy," he patted Syaoran on the back with more force than necessary. "He's a little shy, so be nice."

Syaoran glared at him. "I'm not shy." Speechless, yes. Who was talkative and happy when they were committed to a psychiatric hospital?

The thin girl he had seen from before walked past with a sweet smile and said, "Sure, and we're all sane."

"Speak for yourself," Takashi scoffed.

Someone was singing. Syaoran frowned as he focused on the sound, the only thing he could concentrate fully on amongst all of the chatter and banter and _madness_. He turned to look down the hall to see a girl dancing around on her own, holding an object in her hand.

"Ah," Takashi grinned suddenly. "Saku! Over here!"

The girl came closer with a smile, seemingly in her own world, and it was only now that Syaoran could make out the object. A video camera. _Are those allowed here?_

"We're all crazy, we're all mad!" She danced around Takashi with a laugh, filming him on camera. "A thimbleful of sanity is all we've ever had!"

"You're too obsessed with that song, dude," Takashi laughed.

The girl laughed with him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Pick your poison, fast my dear! The apocalypse is drawing near—" she broke off when her eyes landed on Syaoran. She moved the camera up and down, taking in his whole image, and pulled away from Takashi to say, "Who's this?"

"This is Syaoran, the new guy. Syaoran, this is Sakura."

Sakura smiled brightly at him and held out her free hand. Syaoran took it, shaking it. "Nice to meet you," he said.

"You too," she returned. "What you in for?"

Before he could reply, Kaho's voice spoke up. "Sakura! What have I told you about that camera?"

"Sorrrrry," Sakura called back with a smile, and shut the camera off. She grinned at Syaoran. "They never let you do anything here."

Syaoran smiled back, intrigued by her bright green eyes. They were the prettiest colour he had ever seen. Beautiful, even. Like emeralds.

Takashi threw his arms out wide and hugged the two of them to him, laughing. "We're all one big happy family here!"

"Yeah, sure dude," Sakura giggled. She looked up at Syaoran and winked. "Welcome to the nuthouse, Syaoran."

And with such a pretty girl like Sakura, maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

Yeah, _maybe_. How much fun could a person have in a freaking mental hospital?

Syaoran sighed to himself. _This is gonna be a _long_ stay._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, although it's short and just really there to set the scene and situation, you know? GAH, I'm terrible XD

The song Sakura sings is **We're All Mad** by **The Circus Contraption Band**. Don't own it.

How about a review or two? =)


	2. What Stereotype Are You?

Please see warnings about this story in the first chapter. I do not encourage anything described in this story, and if you are upset by anything then I apologize.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.  
**  
Author's notes:** I managed to update quickly!! Yaaay! That's only because I was really inspired for the next chapter, and was able to write it easily. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I'll try and make it soon!

Also **Kawaii-ne16** brought to my attention that Syaoran was a bit OOC, and oh my god you're RIGHT! Thanks for mentioning it! I've managed to find a way to incorporate it into the story.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews guys!! Here's the next chapter! We're getting into Sakura's crazy head here ;)

* * *

Chapter 2 – What Stereotype Are You?

_+Sakura+_

Okay, it goes like this.

You've got the Crazies, the Loonies, and the Wannabes. Each were recognizable upon sight, or they were now that Sakura had been in hospital long enough to recognize a truly insane person and a faker when she saw them. If she wasn't sure, it was fun to just sit back and watch them, to observe their behaviour to decide what category they fit in.

Like this one dude, Ryuji. He had certainly been an interesting one. Expression constantly cold and blocking everybody out, his arms always covered by long sleeves. But she had observed him, watched as he interacted with people, what he did during the days, and he turned out to be a wannabe. He had just hurt himself and committed himself to hospital for a while because he thought it would grab some attention from his family and would make him appeal more to the ladies.

Seriously, this psychiatric stuff was so easy Sakura wondered why she hadn't been promoted to Helper instead of Patient yet.

Grinning to herself, she propped her feet up on the coffee table and moved the video camera to take in the whole lounge. "Okaaay," she said, "Dear viewers, we are now in the lounge. As you can see, Meiling is over there playing poker with Rika," she looked over at Meiling with the camera. "Say hello, Meiling!"

Meiling turned from her poker game to give a small smile and a wave to the camera. Then she turned back to the cards.

"And sitting next to me on the couch is Eriol," Sakura turned to look at the boy. "Eriiioool. Say hi."

Eriol looked up from his book and grinned. "Hey, dear viewers. Don't worry; you'll recognize me in the future. I'll be important to you then."

Sakura faked a gasp and turned the camera around to face herself. "That's right! He's the—" she was cut off by Eriol covering her mouth with his hand.

"You can't tell them yet!" he said with wide eyes. "They'll learn the truth when everybody is ready!"

"Yes sir," Sakura nodded, and turned the camera back to the room.

Oh yeah. The days could get ridiculously boring. She had taken a leaf out of Tomoyo's book and borrowed her video camera to fill the time. It figures that it turned out that filming her activities and making documentaries was actually quite fun. And she had _teased_ Tomoyo for doing it.

Sakura grinned as her best friend walked in. "Ah! I was just thinking about you!"

Tomoyo smiled sweetly. "How thoughtful."

"Uh…yes. I _was_ thinking, after all."

She was too thin these days, Sakura mused. Tomoyo had chosen to wear her summer dress today, and it accentuated her bony shoulders, thin arms and even thinner frame. Sakura shook her head to get rid of the thoughts and went back to filming. "And this, ladies and gentlemen, is the wonderful Tomoyo. Ain't she beautiful?"

Tomoyo giggled and turned a full circle. It made her dress flow outwards. "Do you like my dress? I made it myself."

"I sure do. You should be a fashion designer when we get out of there."

Her best friend merely smiled at her, because she knew just as well as Sakura did that they weren't getting out of hospital any time soon. Not unless some divine power stepped in to help them.

Or if they broke out. Sakura paused to consider the option, and then shook her head again. Nah. She had seen Touya try to escape one time, and it hadn't ended well.

That made her think of her group terms. There was the Visitors, the Prisoners, and the Lifers. Visitors were in hospital for a short time such as a couple of days, Prisoners were in for longer than that such as months, and Lifers probably had no chance of ever getting out.

Really, it was such a complicated system that she had come up with for everything that she _should_ have been promoted to Head Doctor instead of Helper a long time ago. Or whatever titles they had for the doctors here.

A true genius was hard to come by these days. And the doctors just didn't appreciate her talents.

"Sakura," a voice spoke up sharply. "Turn the camera off."

Sakura turned to face Terada, one of the male nurses of the hospital. "Oh come on, it's not like we have Internet access here. I'm not going to post the videos up on websites to say 'oh hi this is what hospital life is like, give comments please 'kay thanks bye!'" Sakura smiled teasingly. "It's just a little fun. I get rid of the videos later. I promise."

Fortunately for her, Terada wasn't as strict as the other nurses. He let out a sigh and collected the rest of the plastic cups from the coffee table. "Just don't let Doctor Reed see you with that thing."

"Believe me, I _won't_."

"Yo, what's going on?" Takashi walked in with the new guy at his side. He saw the camera and instantly jumped into a pose that mocked the catwalk models. "How do I look?" he asked Sakura. "Stunning?"

"Absolutely," Sakura rolled her eyes. "Got anything to say for the viewers, Takashi?"

"Yeah," he winked at the video camera, "I'm single, ladies. Come get me!"

Sakura giggled and got off of the couch, walking over to them, moving the camera up and down to take their full image in. "This is the new guy, Syaoran. Say hello!"

Syaoran scowled at the camera. "Uh, no thanks."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't like being filmed, so if you don't mind…" he gestured to the device.

Sakura noticed something white under the long, dark shirt sleeves and frowned. _Crazy, Loony or Wannabe? We'll have to see, ladies and gentlemen. Oh wait, I'm not talking to the camera…_

Knowing when she was making someone uncomfortable, Sakura nodded and turned the camera away from Syaoran. If he didn't want to be filmed, then that was his choice. Who was she to make him awkward on his first day?

Besides, it could result in other doctors finding out and taking the damn thing off of her, and she couldn't have that.

Smiles and good behaviour were a yes-yes in the hospital. If you behaved properly and looked like you were getting better, then you had a higher chance of being released. Well, not for her. No matter how many times she acted cheerful, it didn't work. They wrote it down to her 'illness'. How could being cheerful and smiling be so bad? The hospital's logic was more insane than the patients were.

So smiles and good behaviour for her were a whatever-whatever. Cameras were definitely a no-no.

If she was on the extreme level of Prisoner, then perhaps she still had a chance of being released in, say, a million years. She just had to come up with a plan to get out. And for a genius like her, it should be no problem.

But…

She couldn't leave Tomoyo behind. She just couldn't. As soon as Tomoyo was released, Sakura was going to work hard to get herself out so that they could finally be free. But she wouldn't try anything before then.

So were they Lifers or Prisoners? _That_ was the question.

Sakura grinned at the thought, "To be or not to be!" she laughed and faced the camera to the ceiling, spinning around in a circle.

She heard Tomoyo giggling from somewhere. "You're so weird, Saku."

That made her think of her new favourite song. "We're all crazy, we're all maaaad!"

* * *

Lunch. The best time of the day.

Sakura sat at the table in the dinner hall with Tomoyo, Takashi, Touya and Syaoran. The video camera was in its case and resting on her lap, carefully out of sight of the nurses watching over the room. If the Demon Nurse found out she had a camera with her, then she would probably be confined to her room for the rest of the day.

Sometimes, Sakura wondered if she was too sly for her own good.

"So why are you here, Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked curiously, a small smile on her lips as she played with her food.

Syaoran stared at her blankly, then started to shift in his seat. "Just…you know."

"No," Touya raised an eyebrow. "We don't."

"My mother and the doctors thought I should be here…"

"Ha!" Sakura grinned and took a bite out of her sandwich. "Been there. It sucks big time."

Syaoran gave her a small nod. "Uh-huh."

"It's okay, though," she told him. "You can tell us. We're all crazy here."

"Yeah," Takashi spoke up, eyes fixed on his latest drawing, "There isn't anything we haven't seen." He raised his head and propped his chin on his hand thoughtfully. "I've even seen a dead body before."

That drew a reaction from Syaoran. The guy's eyes widened with something like morbid curiosity and he turned to stare at Takashi. "Really?"

"Yup," Takashi nodded. "It was right in this hospital. I think he was called Akira. The dude killed himself, there was blood everywhere. I saw it for myself."

Sakura rolled her eyes. Actually, the guy had hung himself, and Takashi had been nowhere _near_ him at the time. If she remembered correctly, he was in art therapy with her and had covered her face in blue paint.

"I'm just saying, Syaoran, that you don't have feel awkward or anything."

"I just don't want to talk about it, alright?" Syaoran muttered, turning back to his food with a frown.

Sakura raised her eyebrows. That was an interesting response. Where had the quick smirks and shy looks from this morning gone? The guy had changed from mildly polite to cold like a Bipolar changed in mood.

_Ha,_ she smirked to herself. _I should really stop thinking dark jokes._

Not able to stand sitting at a table full of awkward people just because of that dumbass, she pulled her right foot back and then slammed it forwards, hitting directly into Syaoran's shin.

He jumped back. "Ow!" He glared at her. "What was that for?"

Sakura looked up and chewed on her sandwich innocently. "What was what for?"

"The kick!"

"I didn't kick you."

Syaoran scowled. "You did. It came from your direction."

Sakura let out an exaggerated sigh and threw her hands up. "Cheer up, dude! We're only in a mental hospital!"

"Is that what people do when they're committed to a mental hospital?" his eyes narrowed on her, and she had the sudden urge to bolt, to run for her life. That glare was freaking _scary_. "They _cheer up_?"

Sakura snorted in a way she knew was completely undignified. "I thought that was the point in hospitals? To 'get better' and to cheer up?"

There was a cackle from Takashi. "She's got you there, dude."

Syaoran stared at her, his expression difficult to read. Sakura held his gaze with a triumphant smile, watching the brown depths for any change in emotion. _He certainly is an interesting one. But is he one of us or is he a Wannabe?_

He smirked suddenly, letting out a chuckle. "Yeah, you've got me there."

"Ha!" Sakura jumped up and held her hands in the air. "Champion! _Champion_!" She cupped her hands around her mouth and breathed out, creating the sound effect of a roaring crowd.

"Is she always like this?" Syaoran muttered to Tomoyo.

Her best friend giggled. "Not always."

Sakura dropped back down into her seat and eyed the girl's dinner plate. "You gonna eat that?"

Tomoyo gave her _the look_. The one that said '_oh my god Sakura are you _insane_?_' and said, "I don't think so." She pushed the plate towards Sakura with a small smile. "You have it."

She really hated to take food from Tomoyo, but hey the girl had no intentions of eating it anyway. And, besides, who was she to try and persuade her best friend that she was wrong about her looks when Tomoyo never tried to patronize her and tell her to get better?

Sakura smiled down at the plate of food. Chicken salad. Yummy.

She glanced up and saw Syaoran giving Tomoyo a vaguely concerned look, his gaze moving between the plate of food and the thin girl. Sakura caught his stare and shook her head silently.

He was still new. He didn't understand.

But maybe she could teach him.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! It was really fun to write =)

How about some reviews? And, like I said, I'll try and get the next chapter up soon!


End file.
